Kraug
" Dragona |death= |species=Dragona |gender=Male |height=Over 75 meters''Hutts: Shadow of Varl'' |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange |skin=Brown |cyber= |era=*Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Fortiure kajidicHutts: Giranata Civil War *Order of Agravar *Hutt Grand Council *Giranat EmpireIt can be said that Kraug was allied with the Giranat Empire because of the statement he made about being allied with an empire formed around 1,000,000 BBY by a dragon-like species, which are most likely the Giranata, since they are the only ones fitting the description. Also, Ant'iok awarded Kraug his birth-rite, Crockal of the Giranat Empire, meaning that he was affiliated with the Empire. *Highest bidder |masters= |apprentices= }} Kraug, also known as Kraug the Terrible, Kraug the Mighty, Death,, and Fire, was an ancient and massive Dragona that lived prior to and after the Shadow Conflict, of which he took the occupancy of a bounty hunter during. During the conflict, Kraug was captured by the Hutt Grand Council, whom the dragona was convinced by to help defeat the "Shadow of Varl". Thousands of years later, Kraug came under hire of the Fortiure kajidic, one of the leading clans of the Five Hutt families, and was to help the Hutts, the Rakata, and his cousin, Ant'iok, end the Giranata Civil War. After the final battle, Ant'iok awarded the Hutts, the Great Champra, and the Rakata with a treaty, and awarded Kraug with his blood-rite, Crockal of the Giranat Empire. Biography Early life Born around 1,000,000 BBY on Dragona, in the great age of the Giranata. Around this time, Kraug learned of his birth-rite, to be the Crockal of the Giranat Empire, but could only be awarded it if he proved his worth towards the Empire, but could not at the time. So, he left Dragona and the Giranata Sector to a life of a high-paid bounty hunter. He later fought in the Rakata Civil War alongside his kin, the Giranata. Kraug had already earned the name "Kraug the Terrible" by the time he attacked Xim the Despot's forces on Varl after being paid heavily by the Hutts; after the attack on Xim's forces, Xim the Despot put out a 25-billion credit bounty on Kraug. Kraug continued to be known as one of the most successful, richest, and powerful bounty hunters in the galaxy, fighting in conflicts such as: the Great Hyperspace War alongside the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Civil War. However, Kraug disappeared after the Jedi Civil War for over years under unknown circumstances, with some saying that he had grown too old to work anymore or that he died off after living closely to one million years. Shadow Conflict Battle of Kor Blujic Capture After the Battle of Kor Blujic, the Hutts and the Great Hutt Champio set out to capture and bend the will of Kraug at the Ark of Dragona on Kraug's homeworld in the Dragona system. After recieving a message from Clan-General Konahrik Blujic Yulo, Kraug and several other Dragona traveled to his homeworld in the Outer Rim to destroy the Hutts and the Great Hutt Champio. After reaching the Ark of Dragona, Kraug and his minions waited for the Great Hutt Champio at his "throne". Once the Great Hutt Champio reached Kraug, the powerful bounty hunter sent his minions, Tucarlk and Hsskap, to defeat the Hutt Cartel recruit. However, in the ensuing duel, Tucarlk was killed and Hsskap was wounded, resulting in an ensuing duel between the recruit and Kraug the Terrible. During the duel, the Great Hutt Champio was forced to hide within the ruins of Dragona, of which during Kraug's hunt, taunted him to come out of hiding. When the duel continued, however, Kraug was defeated and captured with the help of Budhila's droid, Scorpio, a droid of which Kraug remembered battling during a long-forgotten Hutt conflict. While the Hutts tried to convince Kraug to help them defeat Morguss, the Agravaran and Cult of Varl forces attacked Dragona, angering Kraug greatly. At that moment, Kraug came up with enough strength that he was able to break free of his restraints and looked on with disbelief towards the greaty city of Russkar, where he could hear his fellow dragona roaring as they were being murdered. Angered by this betrayal, Kraug gave a huge roar before turning around and asking what he could do to help the Hutts. Battle of Dragona Moments after the Agravarans launched an assault on Dragona, Juvard Illip Oggurobb informed the Great Hutt Champio, Kraug, and the others of the large fleet that surrounded the planet, pointing out that it would take a long time before they could aid them in battling the Cult of Varl and Order of Agravar. However, Kraug pledged the service of himself and vast army to the Hutts in destroying Morguss. Battle of Agravar Moments before they battled Morguss, Kraug and the others met at a base on Agravar's moon for a mision briefing. During the briefing, Kraug raised the question of the ancient force-generated shield that protected the entire planet from invading forces and how they would get past it. Oggurobb then explained that if they used a stealth ship to get close enough to the planet before reaching the shield, then the group's most powerful Force-users could use the Force to create a gap big enough to launch a small team of soldiers — with small speeders — through the gap which would allow them to use the speeders to travel to the planet's surface. After the small team was able to shut down the shield, the Hutt Cartel army was able to land on Agravar freely and began a battle against Morguss. During the battle, Kraug led his army to the Agravaran capital of Agravar City and battled Cultist and Agravaran forces. Giranata Civil War First Battle of Giranat During the Giranata Civil War, the Hutts and the Rakata sought to make an alliance with the powerful force-sensitive sentient species, the Giranata. So, the Fortiure kajidic and the Hutt Grand Council hired Kraug to help them battle an unknown force that invaded a planet in the Outer Rim. Personality and traits Being a very powerful and ancient dragona, Kraug was said to have been one of the most revered, successful, and richest bounty hunters of the galaxy. The only thing that outmatched his greed was his enormous feeling of protection towards his planet and species, as was shown during the Battle of Dragona. Behind the scenes Kraug first appeared in Hutts: Shadow of Varl — and subsequently, Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of Morguss — as a giant Dragonan bounty hunter hired by Order of Agravar. He later appeared in the first issue of the renewed ''Hutts'' comic book series, and the subsequent New Alliances add-on, as a bounty hunter hired by the Hutts who would not accept payment after he learned that his cousin, Ant'iok, was engaged in a full-scale civil war, and instead fought for his blood-rite, Crockal of the Giranata Empire. From then on, he appeared two more times in the renewed Hutts series, in Hutts: War of the Selkath and Hutts: Dathomir's Rising, and three more times in the ''Hutts'' video game. Kraug is based off the dragon Smaug in ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of Morguss'' *''Hutts: Shadow of Varl'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: New Alliances'' *''Hutts: Giranata Civil War'' *''Hutts: War of the Selkath'' *''Hutts: Dathomir's Rising'' Souces * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Bounty hunters Category:Servants of the Fortiure clan Category:Dragona Category:Males